Once
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: AU inspired by cover image: Emma is the drummer for a band called Once, consisting of Belle and Ruby but they need a fourth member. When Regina auditions and gets in what happens between the drummer and the new keyboardist? SwanQueen and RedBeauty. There is no curse but there is Henry. I suck at summaries but please give it a chance. Please R&R once you've read it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this was inspired by a picture I saw on twitter, it's the cover image of this story and all credits go to whoever made it. Please leave a review at the end telling me what you think. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. If I did one word: SwanQueen. I also don't own any songs either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sat head in her hands, this was proving fruitless. They were never going to find a keyboardist to play in their band, that could sing as well. Ruby and Belle sat on either side of her cringing as the latest audition sang. He could play well but he could not sing. "Okay. Thank you, we'll let you know. NEXT!" Emma said putting an end to the wailing the guy called singing. He frowned before walking out the room.

"How many do we have left? My ears can't take much more of this." Ruby said her head hitting the table with a thud. "One more. Thank the Lord." Emma replied with a sigh of relief. "Come in." the blonde called out as there was a knock. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous brunette, her hair was short and her lips red. Emma stared, completely dumbstruck by this woman's beauty. Ruby kicked her under the table, snapping her out of her stupor. "Hi. Umm... Your name?" Emma asked still dumbfounded. The brunette smirked, realising what effect she had on the blonde, her dark brown eyes flashed mischievously, "Regina, Regina Mills." she answered.

"Right. So play us something and then sing for us." Belle said, motioning to the keyboard that stood in front of the table. Regina moved to it and played a short tune, and adjusted the volume on it accordingly. She then started to play, Emma recognised the tune as A Great Big World's 'Say Something' but when Regina opened her mouth Emma was star struck.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

Regina's voice was beautiful. She hit every note perfectly. Emma, Ruby and Belle were all dumbstruck by her voice. They let her continue.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_Say something..._

The three band members had to refrain from cheering. "Okay, thank you. We'll let you know." Emma said with a smile. The brunette smiled back before sashaying out of the room. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman's swaying hips, only when the door shut was she able to blink. She then drifted into a daydream, one that involved the brunette and her laughing whilst having dinner.

"Earth to Emma! Hellooooo?" Ruby said waving a hand in front of her face. Emma snapped out of her reverie, "What?" she asked. "We were going to decide which one we wanted." Ruby said. "Oh. Well I vote for Regina Mills." Emma said. Ruby chuckled, "Only 'cause you think she's hot. Which she is. She's smoking." she said. Belle frowned, "And me?" she asked. Ruby laughed fully now, "Belle, are you jealous?" she asked. "No." the quiet brunette answered quickly. Ruby swung her arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on the other brunette's cheek, "Belle, you'll always be my girl, but I'm trying to help Em find some lovin' so I'll have to see if there are any beauties out there." she said. "You better not be lying to me Lucas otherwise you're on the couch for the next month." Belle said. "I'm not lying." Ruby said and kissed Belle full-on, on her lips.

"C'mon, can you guys do that behind doors." Emma said as they started to make out in front of her. They pulled away sheepishly, both had small smiles on their faces. "Thank you. Now Belle, who do you choose?" Emma asked. "I have to agree with you. Regina was the best one we had all day." the brunette answered. "Rubes?" Emma asked. "Regina of course. Unless you want the guy before her, what was his name? Hook? Who calls themselves Hook?" Ruby said. "So we agree. Regina." Emma said with a wide grin on her face, she was glad that they had decided on Regina, now she could get to know the stunning brunette better.

Emma whipped out her phone and dialled the number that was given on the application form. She put it onto speaker and waited for Regina to pick up. **_"Regina Mills."_** she answered. "Hi Regina, it's Emma." the blonde said. **_"Yes?"_** she asked. "Congratulations you're our new keyboardist. Welcome to Once!" Emma said smiling. Ruby whooped and Belle just laughed at her girlfriend's antics. **_"Wow. Thank you."_** Regina said and Emma could hear the smile in her voice, how she wished she could see it, _'She must look even more beautiful when she smiles.' _Emma thought to herself and grinned like an idiot. "_Emma._" Ruby hissed. Emma snapped out of her daydream, "Right, sorry. Regina, you still there?" the blonde asked.

**_"Yes, I'm still__ here."_** Regina answered.

"Great. First rehearsal is tomorrow. Come to the house you auditioned in today and we can get started."

**_"Okay. What time does it start?"_**

"3 'o clock."

**_"I will be there."_**

"Awesome... Umm... Bye?" Emma said in uncertainty.

Regina chuckled, **_"Goodbye,__ Emma."_**she said before hanging up. Emma ended the call when the dial tone came on, grinning like an idiot, she liked the way her name sounded coming from Regina's lips, she wondered what it would sound like if that voice screamed it, _"Stop it Swan! You've only just met her. Get your head out of the gutter." _the blonde scolded herself. "Okay, so you guys wanna mess around a bit?" Emma asked. "Yeah!" Ruby almost shouted. "I don't know. Do you remember last time?" Belle said nervously. "C'mon B. It's gonna be awesome. Please!" Emma whined, whilst Ruby made a puppy face. "Fine, but only because I can't resist Ruby's puppy face." Belle said. Emma and Ruby cheered before running to the garage.

Ruby grabbed her guitar and Emma sat herself down at her drum-set, Belle came through and picked up her bass guitar. "Okay so let's try... Ummm... 'Fall back into my life'?" Emma suggested. Ruby nodded before starting to play the beginning of their latest song. Emma joined in with her drums whilst Belle started strumming on the bass. Ruby moved forward and started singing.

_I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong  
You know that I will miss you now you're gone  
I know it's not your life to see this through  
Just know that in my heart, it beats for you  
So leave a little note for me behind  
I swear I have to know the reasons why  
This won't survive_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside_  
_Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by_  
_I could never leave this world undone_  
_I want to be your only one_

_And now it's not the same with you away_  
_Just holding onto hope to save my days_  
_I won't survive_  
_So just stay with me tonight_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside_  
_Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by_  
_I could never leave this war unsung_  
_I want to be your only one_

Ruby jumped around whilst performing her solo and Emma pounded on the drums. The three band members smiled, this is what they lived for..

_But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
_I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by_  
_I could never leave this world undone_  
_I could never leave this war unsung_  
_I want to be your only one_

Ruby strummed out the last chords of the song before spinning around and smiling. "That was awesome." Emma said smiling. Ruby and Belle smiled, their blood was pumping from the beat that the music had set. "One more? Then we can go get some food." Belle said. "I'd love to guys but I've gotta start heading home. Tomorrow? I'll bring Henry as well." Emma said, getting up from her drums. "Yes! Bring that little munchkin. I haven't seen him since last week Saturday." Ruby squealed. Emma laughed at her best friend before giving both her fellow band members a hug, "See you guys tomorrow." she said and walked out the garage and headed to her yellow bug.

She reached her small apartment that she shared with her six year old son. "Henry!" she called out as she stepped into the apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind her, a small figure jumped out at her, knocking her to the ground, "Momma!" exclaimed the small figure. "Munchkin!" Emma replied, which earned her a frown from her four year old. "I is not a munchkin." he huffed. "I _am_ not a munchkin." Emma corrected, "And you are you're _my _munchkin." she continued before pouncing on him and tickling his sides. The small brunette laughed, "Momma, stop, tickles." he managed to get out between giggles. Emma laughed before peppering his face with kisses. Henry giggled some more before Mary Margaret, Emma's roommate, came through and saw the mother and son giggling on the floor. The short-haired brunette chuckled at the duo, "Dinner's going to be ready soon." she said before going back to the kitchen.

"Come look!" Henry said, getting up and running to his bedroom. Emma followed her son, wondering what he wanted to show her. Henry ran out of his room before Emma reached it, his hands behind his back, "Close your eyes." he said, beaming up at his blonde mother. Emma covers her eyes with her hands, opening up a hole to peep through, "Momma... Close dem." her son said, stamping his foot in frustration, Emma giggles at her son's cuteness before doing what he said. "Otay, open dem." the small brunette says, his voice close. Emma complies and Henry's holding up a drawing at her, she kneels down to be on his level and looks at the drawing. There is a little yellow sun at the corner of the page and in the middle there is, what Emma assumes to be a drum-set and behind it a yellow haired stick figure is sitting down smiling. Whist a little to the right is a small brown haired stick figure with a guitar? Smiling as well.

"Henry it's amazing!" Emma gushes, taking the picture out of his hands and pulling him next to her, spinning him so that they are facing the same way. "Who's that playing drums?" the blonde asks. "Dat's you Momma!" Henry says smiling, "And dat's me. I is playing guitar!" he continues and beams at Emma. "_Am_ munchkin. I _am_ playing guitar." Emma says with a giggle. "Is what I said." Henry says and crosses his arms. Emma laughs and kisses her son's hair, realising he needs a haircut, "Okay munchkin. Whatever you say." she says. "I is not a munchkin!" Henry huffs before running to the living room to go play with a few of his action figures that he has scattered around the house.

Emma stands up straight before going to the kitchen to see if Mary Margaret needed any help with dinner. "Hey MM. Need help?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen. The short haired brunette looked at her, eyes wide. Emma saw this and laughed, "C'mon I'm not that bad at cooking." Emma said. "Yes you are Momma!" came Henry's voice from the living room. Emma's jaw dropped whilst Mary Margaret started giggling. "Hey, I'm really not that bad. Have you tried my cereal? I make a mean cereal." Emma said with a smile. Mary Margaret just smiled before returning to the pasta that was cooking.

Minutes later they sat down to eat. Emma had to tell Henry three times to slow down and chew his food but he just kept shovelling it in his mouth. After dinner they cleaned up and watched one of Henry's shows with him. When the end credits rolled up, Emma stood, "Okay little man, bedtime. Go brush your teeth and get ready then I'll come tuck you in and tell you a story. Deal?" the blonde said. Henry nodded before running to go do what his mother told him to do, he loved it when the blonde told him a story.

Five minutes later, Emma went through to her son's bedroom and saw he was lying down under the covers, waiting patiently for her. Emma smiled before tucking the blanket under him and lying down next to him. "Which story do you want me to tell you, kid?" Emma asked. Henry thought for a wile before saying, "Tell me the one of the Evil Queen and the White Knight!" Henry said. Emma smiled, this was his favourite story, "Okay, well... Once Upon a Time, there lived a wicked Queen and a White Knight..."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Please leave me a review and tell me if I should go on with this story. The songs I used are, as I mentioned in the story, _'Say Something'_ by _A Great Big World _and _'Fall Back Into my life' _by _Amber Pacific_. Oh just one thing, since I am lazy I will use songs by other artists and say that Emma's band wrote them but I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I am simply too lazy to write my own. Thank you and until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I never expected this kind of reaction, if you can call it that? I don't know... Anyways, I was so happy to see your reviews and when my e-mail exploded with notifications of people following and favouriting my story I was ecstatic. Still am. Thank you, this really makes my day. Okay originally I was going to say when I reach 20 followers I would do this but I've gone over 20 so instead when I reach 25 followers I will pick someone randomly and write them a prompt. I went back and saw that my computer deleted a whole paragraph from the previous chapter so I went back and fixed that :) So let us get on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Five minutes later, Emma went through to her son's bedroom and saw he was lying down under the covers, waiting patiently for her. Emma smiled before tucking the blanket under him and lying down next to him. "Which story do you want me to tell you, kid?" Emma asked. Henry thought for a wile before saying, "Tell me the one of the Evil Queen and the White Knight!" Henry said. Emma smiled, this was his favourite story, "Okay, well... Once Upon a Time, there lived a wicked Queen and a White Knight..."_

"Momma! Wake up! Aunty Rubes and Belles is here!" Henry shouted whilst jumping on his blonde mother. Emma groaned before tackling her son to the bed and cuddling him. "Momma! We needs to get up!" Henry giggled. Emma smiled, "No we don't." she said hugging him tighter. Henry squealed and giggled, he wriggled his body trying to get out his mother's grasp. The blonde just held him tighter. Henry wriggled a little more before stopping. "Henry, whatever it is you're going to do, don't." Emma warned, knowing when her son stopped trying to escape her but kept giggling, he was cooking up a plan. The small brunette wriggled a little more so that he could face his mother, he had a wide, mischievous grin on his face. "Henry..." Emma warned her son. Henry giggled again before sticking his finger in his mouth and quickly sticking it into his mother's ear. "HENRY!" Emma squealed before tackling him again and giving him a wet willy. "MOMMA!" Henry giggled as his mother then peppered his face with kisses.

"Hey! We want some too!" Ruby said coming into the room to investigate what all the squealing and giggling was, Belle came in after her, smiling. Emma stopped kissing her son and looked up her two friends, "I'd love to but my love is reserved for my munchkin." Emma said with a smile before lifting her son's shirt before blowing on it, making a farting noise. Henry giggled, "Momma! Tickles!" he shouted, "Aunty Rubes help!" he shouted to the laughing brunette. Ruby quickly came to Henry's aid by tackling Emma and tickling her before getting off her as soon as Henry got up. "Tickles!" Henry shouted before tickling his blonde mother. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" Emma gasped in between giggles. Henry stopped, still giggling before running to his bedroom to get ready before Emma could tell him what to do.

Emma fell back onto her bed and sighed, "How does he have so much energy in the mornings? I don't know, but I want to know the secret." Ruby and Belle laughed. "He's a four year old. He's always hyper." Ruby stated plainly. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Emma said good-naturedly before getting out of bed and started getting ready.

Half an hour later, Henry and Emma were both dressed and had had breakfast, well brunch actually because Henry and Emma were both late sleepers and when Ruby and Belle arrived it was eleven. They were now driving in Emma's beetle to Belle and Ruby's house where they would start with their rehearsals for their gig coming up in less than a weeks time. They still had time to kill since Regina would only arrive in four hours.

They decided to teach Henry how to play each of their instruments. It was quite comical when he tried to wrap his fingers around the neck of the guitar to reach the strings, but in the end his fingers weren't long enough so he ended up just strumming up and down and singing 'Go Go Power Rangers' a little bit out of tune. When trying to play the bass guitar, he wasn't bad. When he started randomly strumming one string, Emma and Ruby joined in with their guitar and drums, much to the delight of the four year old. Henry was excited when Emma started teaching him how to play on her drums, he bashed and banged every where, creating a really good beat that gave Ruby an idea for a new song, Henry was over the moon when they asked if he could teach _them_ the beat.

For four hours they had fun with the four year old before the doorbell rang, signalling Regina's arrival, on the dot at 3 'o clock.

"Hi! Right on time." Ruby said as she opened the door, letting the brunette inside. Regina smiled, "I always like punctuality." she stated, just as Henry almost knocked her over with a hug. "Hi! My na- na- na-" Henry tried to say name but couldn't get it right. "What he means to say is his name's Henry." Emma told Regina with a smile, as Henry beamed up at the confused brunette. Regina snapped out of her confusion, before kneeling down, "Hi Henry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Regina." she said, smiling at the adorable four year old. "Ra- Ra- Gina!" Henry said, proud of himself for saying her name. Regina smiled back at the small brunette. "Okay munchkin..." Emma started to say. "I is not a munchkin!" Henry interrupted. Emma just smiled before continuing, "Okay, _munchkin_, we have to start rehearsals. Do you wanna watch?" their only answer was Henry sprinting to the garage. "I take that as a yes." Ruby chuckled. "Who's son is he? If you don't mind me asking." Regina asked. "Mine, and I don't mind. He seems to have taken a liking to you, that's good." Emma said, smiling at the new keyboardist.

The four women headed to the garage to start their rehearsals. "Okay, so we have a gig next week Saturday, so we'll have to practice like crazy today, Wednesday and Friday, the day before the gig. So Regina you must learn these songs quickly." Ruby said, picking up her guitar whilst Emma sat at her drums, Belle picked up her bass guitar and Regina stood behind the keyboard. Henry sat on the couch directly across from them and waited patiently legs crossed. "Okay let's start with something easy... what about 'Awww Dip'?" Emma said, "It's easy enough and we can show her how we play, _and _there we my not have incorporated a lot of piano, keyboard, whatever, in it but there's enough for her to play. Here just read this and you'll be fine." Emma continued, before getting up and giving the keyboardist sheets of stapled together paper. "The red notes are all the things you'll play, it's not much but... it's something, our next songs will incorporate more keyboard but to just give you a feel for our style, this'll be better than starting off with a song where every second line you're playing a complicated melody." Emma smiled, before sitting back down. "Ready?" Emma asked, they all nodded before Emma and Regina started the song off. Ruby came in with her guitar and started singing.

_"I don't mind falling down to try again  
'Cause when I get back up on my feet,  
I make the music stop"_

They paused for a few seconds before carrying on.

_"So hear me now  
Every bridge you cross is burning down__  
Don't fail me now  
Every bridge you cross is burning  
(one, two, three, go!)_

_Brothers, we waited forever_  
_Sisters, c'mon let's get it together_  
_Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
_Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us_  
_Oh, we'll burn them down"_

Emma laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself as she beat on her drums._  
_

_"I don't mind falling down to try again  
When I get back up on my feet,  
I make the music stop"_

They paused again, Henry was now clapping and cheering.

_"Hear me now  
Every bridge you cross is burning down  
Don't fail me now  
Every bridge you cross is burning  
(one, two, three, go!)_

_Brothers, we waited forever_  
_Sisters, c'mon let's get it together_  
_Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
_We gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us_  
_Oh, we'll burn them down"_

Ruby killed it with her solo, smiling all the way, she loved this part in their song.

"We can't waste the time we're given now

_ All bets are off, we're turning this around_  
_ 'Cause I can smell a rat from miles, miles away, miles away_"

Now it was Regina's turn to join in, even for a little while. Emma stopped playing and Ruby played slowly.

_"And I'm ready for it_  
_ Awww dip I used that line, line, line again"_

They sped up, Emma joining in again, banging her head as she played.

_Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
_ Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us_  
_ Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
_ Gotta little secret that you're never gonna stop_  
_ Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
_ Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us_  
_ Oh, we'll burn them down"_

Regina played the last few notes, before the song ended. "Awesome! That was amazing!" Ruby said, a huge smile on her face. "Rubes, you killed that solo!" Emma exclaimed, "And Regina, you just fell right in, not a single wrong note. We were awesome guys!" she continued. Henry meanwhile was clapping and cheering animatedly, going so far as trying to whistle but only ended up spitting. "Where we good Henry?" Belle asked the small brunette, all he could do was nod and clap more. The four band members laughed at this. "Another?" Emma asked, they all nodded, "Oh all the songs we have are on those papers I gave you, the names are at the tops, just flip to the one we say we're playing next." the blonde told the brunette.

"Momma can you play Cashewal Sets? I like dat song." Henry said grinning. Regina's eyes widened, "What did he say?" she asked. Emma laughed, "He wants us to play our first song we wrote, 'Casual Sex' he just likes the beat, but we try not to play it too much when he's around. Don't want him going to kindergarten and teaching it to the other kids there." she says still laughing. "Just this once Henry, then we don't play it again okay?" Emma told her son, Henry's face fell but brightened again as he realised they were still going to play it for him one more time, he nodded wildly. Emma chuckled before Ruby started singing. Emma, Regina, Belle and Ruby started playing after Ruby sang the first five words.

_"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached  
We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last  
And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back  
I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!"_

Regina sang back-up to Ruby, reading the words as she sang and played._  
_

_"She says she's cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way  
She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_  
_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

Emma caught Regina's eye, smiling as she mouthed along. Regina blushed before ducking her head smiling, many thoughts racing through her mind. Emma's smile widened when she saw the brunette blush, very pleased with herself._  
_

_"We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends_  
_ I won't get in your face when you're making other plans_  
_ If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend_  
_ My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat"_

Regina sang back-up again.

_"That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it_  
_ There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_  
_ She's so cool with it, she's down with it_  
_ There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_ We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_  
_ Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_ We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

Emma and Ruby had a quick solo before Regina and Belle re-joined them.

_"She's so cool with it, she's down with it_  
_ There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_  
_ She's so cool with it, she's down with it_  
_ There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_ It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_ We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_  
_ Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_ We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

_ Everybody wants a lover like that_  
_ Fire under the covers, crazy for each other_  
_ Everybody wants a lover like that_  
_ Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

Emma caught Regina's eye again, making the brunette blush deeper. Ruby meanwhile had her solo, Regina would join every now and then to add in a cool sound effect, before they stopped. Henry clapped and cheered. "Awesome guys!" Ruby said, smirking when she saw the interaction between the drummer and keyboardist. Nothing escaped her gaze, she saw the other brunette's blush and the blonde's shit-eating grin. Ruby put her guitar down, before grabbing Belle by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss, "You were really awesome." she whispered when they broke apart. The mostly shy brunette smiled at her girlfriend. Henry could be heard in the background going, "Eeewww! Cooties!" he screeched, "Circle, circle. Dot, dot!" he shouted before sighing, he had taken his cootie shot and was safe. Everyone laughed at the four year old's antics. Unaware to what was going on, the small brunette just carried on humming the tune to 'Casual Sex' planning on teaching it to his classmates on Monday.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like the rehearsal? Please drop a review below. The songs I used were _'Awww Dip' _by _Cobra Starship _and _'Casual Sex' _by _My Darkest Days_, I suggest you go check them out they're really awesome. Thanks again for all the faves and follows. Until next time readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow 30 followers already! And it was only the second chapter. To all the guest reviewers who I can't reply to... get an account so I can thank you!... Thank you to all the kind reviews. Honestly I didn't think this would get much attention but it did. I am proud to hear that nobody has read a story like this before, I didn't know if it had been done before I started writing it. But enough of my babbling, you want to read the new chapter, well here it is :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Emma caught Regina's eye again, making the brunette blush deeper. Ruby meanwhile had her solo, Regina would join every now and then to add in a cool sound effect, before they stopped. Henry clapped and cheered. "Awesome guys!" Ruby said, smirking when she saw the interaction between the drummer and keyboardist. Nothing escaped her gaze, she saw the other brunette's blush and the blonde's shit-eating grin. Ruby put her guitar down, before grabbing Belle by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss, "You were really awesome." she whispered when they broke apart. The mostly shy brunette smiled at her girlfriend. Henry could be heard in the background going, "Eeewww! Cooties!" he screeched, "Circle, circle. Dot, dot!" he shouted before sighing, he had taken his cootie shot and was safe. Everyone laughed at the four year old's antics. Unaware to what was going on, the small brunette just carried on humming the tune to 'Casual Sex' planning on teaching it to his classmates on Monday._

"And den... he parted ouwt loud!" Henry said laughing hysterically. The three grown ups looked at him before joining him, not because of the story he told them, of how a boy farted in his class, but because his face had gone read with laughter. "Okay Henry, bedtime." Emma said when the laughter died down. "Aahhww, but Momma I dun wanna!" Henry whined. "I'm sorry munchkin I've let you stay up later than usual. I don't wanna be the bad guy but here how about I make you a deal." Emma said. "Yeah?" Henry said, wondering what the deal was going to be. "If you go to bed, if it's okay with you Rubes, we can stay at Aunty Rubes' for the night." Emma said, looking from her son to her best friend. Ruby smiled, "Are you kidding? You guys haven't stayed over for such a long time! I still have some of your clothes from last time you were here." Ruby said. Henry beamed, "Otay. I is going to bed nows." he said before starting to run out the room.

"Hey! Don't you say good night to Aunty Rubes and Belle and don't forget your new Aunt Regina?" Emma shouted after her son. The small brunette literally skidded to a halt before racing back. He jumped onto Ruby's lap and gave her a big, wet kiss on her cheek, doing the same to Belle. He slid off the two brunette's laps before running over to Regina and jumping into her lap, Emma was surprised but not much, her son had really taken to the new keyboardist. Regina, not sure what to do just held onto the small brunette, to ensure he didn't fall off her lap. "Night, Gina." Henry said before planting a wet kiss on her cheek and hugging her. He jumped off and raced out the room shouting, "Momma! Come tell me a story!" Emma laughed before following her son.

A few minutes later, Henry was all tucked in and waiting for a story. "Which on this time, kid?" the blonde asked. "White Knight and Evil Queen!" he said enthusiastically. Emma sighed, "Again?" her son just nodded. "Okay... Once upon a time there lived a Wicked Queen and a White Knight..." Emma began, oblivious to Regina standing by the doorway, listening in. "Now the Wicked Queen had many names... she was called the Evil Queen, the Evil Witch, the Dark Queen but the name that her parents gave her was-" Emma continued but was interrupted when Henry spotted the brunette eavesdropper. "Gina!" he said with a smile. "Yes her name was Regina... Oh." Emma said when she turned to where Henry was looking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to hear what stories you tell Henry." Regina said, "I'll just go." she turned to leave. "Wait! You're welcome to sit in and listen. Belle and Ruby have heard this story too, since you're now part of our very weird family, you can too." Emma said and gestured to the chair on the other side of the bed. Regina smiled then went to take a seat on the chair.

"Okay so where were we?" Emma said, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your name... I've always used that name whenever I tell this story." the blonde told the brunette sitting across from her on the other side of the bed. "Go ahead." Regina smiled. "Okay... So the name her parents gave her was Regina. Now on the other side of the kingdom lived a Knight, a White Knight. She _also_ had many names, the Savior, the Sherriff, the Swan but the name her parents gave her was Emma." the blonde mother said with a smile, Henry had insisted _she _be the hero of every story she told. "Emma was destined to save the land from the Wicked Queen, but she didn't believe she could until a brave young boy showed her a book, filled with stories and fairytales. The boy, Henry, believed so strongly in this book, it gave Emma the strength to believe she could face her destiny.

"She set out to face the Wicked Queen, but she was not prepared for the Queen's overwhelming beauty. The instant Emma laid her eyes on the Queen she fell in love. So... instead of killing the Queen she wanted to find out what made Regina that way. It wasn't easy but after a year of trying to find out what blackened the Queen's heart she finally did. It turns out that when Regina was younger, her mother had killed her True Love... Now Regina was so overwhelmed with grief she took it out on everyone she ruled over, she terrorised villages and committed many horrible things, she went as far as banishing her mother to another world. After hearing this Emma's heart ached for Regina, so when the Queen hosted a rare ball, Emma went, with a mask to cover her face, and danced with the Queen. Regina wanted to know who this strange woman who danced with her was, who this woman she had seemed to fall in love with was, so she followed Emma when she left the ball.

"Realising she was being followed Emma turned and saw that the Queen was following her. When she reached Emma, the White Knight took off her mask to show Regina who it was she was dancing with. Upon seeing who it was Regina was stunned. Emma noticed the Queen's silence, so she decided to kiss the Queen, she had wanted to ever since she saw her. Regina was brought out of her silence by Emma's kiss. When Emma stopped kissing the Queen, she knew that there was no way she could ignore her love for the Queen any longer. The White Knight got down on her knee, which was difficult to do in a dress, and asked the Evil Queen to marry her. With tears running down her face, as she realised she loved Emma, Regina accepted.

"Within a few months the Savoir and the Evil Queen were married, and the boy that helped Emma realise her destiny came to live in the Queen's castle with them. With Emma by her side Regina's heart lightened but not completely, but her rule became kinder and there were balls hosted every two months. The people were happy and the Queen was happy. So the Queen and her White Knight lived happily ever after... The End. Love ya kid." Emma said, bending down to kiss her now sleeping son's forehead.

Emma looked over to Regina who was smiling, "That was a beautiful story." she whispered, not wanting to wake Henry. Emma smiled as she let Regina go through the door before her, before closing the door behind her. "Henry always insists I be the hero of every story I tell him and that he also be a part of it." Emma explained. "Well it's beautiful how you don't tell him conventional stories like Snow White and Cinderella." Regina said with a small smile. Emma smiled back, "Hey, I was wondering if you could lend me your ear for a few minutes... I've got a new song that I've just finished writing and I don't wanna disturb Rubes and Belle." Emma gave Regina a knowing look. Regina chuckled before nodding.

They headed to the garage, Regina sat down on the couch whilst Emma picked up an acoustic guitar that was tucked away in the corner. "You play guitar too?" Regina asked eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm a woman of many talents." the blonde said with a smile before sitting next to Regina on the couch. Emma got comfortable before she began to sing, strumming on the guitar the whole time.

_"A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black_

_Half the time the world is ending_  
_Truth is I am done pretending"_

Emma locked her eyes with Regina's, still singing. Regina couldn't look away mesmerised by the green orbs staring back at her, the blonde had a wonderful voice, not too deep, not too high, it was just right for this song.

_"I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_Find the place where we escape_  
_Take you with me for a space_  
_The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge_  
_I walk the streets through seven bars_  
_I had to find just where you are_  
_The faces seems to blur, they're all the same_

_Half the time the world is ending_  
_Truth is I am done pretending"_

Regina had unconsciously edged closer to the blonde, who's eyes were now closed. Emma was absorbed within the music.

_"I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_So much more to say_  
_So much to be done_  
_Don't you trick me out_  
_We shall overcome_  
_So all have stayed in place_  
_We should have had the sun_  
_Could have been inside_  
_Instead we're over here"_

Emma opened her eyes again and looked deeply into chocolate brown ones. They had moved closer but Emma didn't mind.

_"Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time, too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_  
_Pushing me so far_  
_Here I am without you_  
_Drink to all that we have lost_  
_Mistakes we have made_  
_Everything will change_  
_Everything will change_

_I, oh I, I_  
_wish this could last forever_  
_I, oh I, I_  
_As if we could last forever_

_Love remains the same_  
_Love remains the same"_

Emma took a leap and leaned forward, before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. The fireworks were loud and wonderful. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. Emma felt a jolt of electricity run through her, never in all her years has a kiss ever felt this right. The two women never went any further, neither deepened the kiss and neither ended it. This was a perfect moment, nothing could spoil it.

* * *

**A/N: They kissed! But what will happen in the next chapter I wonder? Don't ask me, even _I _ don't know what's gonna happen, I'm just as surprised as you are as I write, the words write themselves. Please drop a review below, your feedback feeds my ever hungry muse :) Until next time lovely readers :) Oh! I almost forgot, the song I used was _'Love Remains The Same' _by _Gavin Rossdale_ go check it out its a really cool song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I just didn't realise how hard Grade 10 would be and I'm actually writing this in a study break so yeah but anyways. Thank you guys for all the kind reviews! I see that many of you are happy they kissed *grins* and I also see many of you liked the story, tbh... I was planning on taking that out but it looks like my gut was right in telling me to keep it in. Okay enough of my babbling, you're here for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Emma took a leap and leaned forward, before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. The fireworks were loud and wonderful. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. Emma felt a jolt of electricity run through her, never in all her years has a kiss ever felt this right. The two women never went any further, neither deepened the kiss and neither ended it. This was a perfect moment, nothing could spoil it._

Of course with Emma's luck, this would not be so. Ruby and Belle walked into the garage and the blonde and brunette jumped apart quickly. Ruby being Ruby, whistled, "I knew it!" she said, with a wolfish grin on her face, "You go gi- ouch!" Ruby exclaimed, Belle had hit her arm. "Quiet!" Belle hissed. "Fine. But Emma I need to speak with you very soon." Ruby said, with a shit-eating gin on her face. Emma knew that her best friend wanted to interrogate her on what had occurred, she planned on being busy for the next few hours.

After flashing the two women on the couch a grin, Ruby headed out the garage. Belle shook her head before giving them both a quick smile and hurried out after her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for Ruby... she's got no censor on that mouth of hers." Emma said with a sheepish grin. Regina chuckled and shook her head. "So... ummm... the uh- the song... Did you like it?" Emma asked hesitantly, absent-mindedly strumming on her guitar, biting her bottom lip. "Yes Emma, I loved it." Regina said smiling, before she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips between her own. "I have to go." the brunette said before standing up. "Leave a glass slipper Cinderella?" Emma asked with a small smile on her lips. Regina chuckled, "I'll leave you with more than that." she said and after another quick peck on Emma's lips Regina was gone.

Emma smiled to herself, still strumming absently on the guitar. She started to hum the song she just sang to Regina, the smile still glued to her lips. "Love remains the same..." she said softly.

* * *

Two days after Emma and Regina had shared their kiss, Emma was still daydreaming about it. "Emma!" Mary Margaret said, snapping her fingers in front of Emma's face. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Emma said, snapping out of her daydream. "I said, I'm moving out." Mary Margaret said, "David asked me to move in with him... so I am." she continued. "Oh okay..." Emma said, she wasn't phased by this. David had come to her the day before and told her of his plan, Emma agreed and that was that. "Are you okay with that?" Mary Margaret asked. "Fine. I'm fine. At least you won't have Henry barging into your room at six in the morning." Emma joked, to be completely honest with herself, she was glad that Mary Margaret was moving out, now she could finally eat cereal with chocolate milk without getting scolded like a child.

"I'll help you pack." Emma said, getting up off the stool she was sitting on in the kitchen. Mary Margaret smiled gratefully before they went to start packing the short haired brunette's belongings.

They took a huge part of the day packing everything away. Finally just as the sun was going down all the boxes were stacked by the door and David was on the way to pick up Emma's roommate and take her back to his place, with all the boxes.

Emma's phone rang in her pocket, belting out the theme song to _Ben 10. _"Henry..." the blonde muttered before she took it out her pocket and answered. "Hello?" Emma said. _**"Emma!"**_ Ruby almost shouted into the phone. "What? What happened? Who died?" Emma asked, worried as she heard her best friend's frantic tone. **_"No one died, sheesh. I just found out that the talent scout, you know Tinkerbell Green? Well yeah she's going to be at our gig!"_**Ruby practically screamed. "WHAT?! Are you shi... Are you kidding me?" Emma said, trailing off as Henry walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. **_"I shit you not! Apparently someone old him of us and she wants to see us perform."_** Ruby was still hysterical.

"Okay, okay... We have to practice more... We have to, otherwise we're probably gonna suck." Emma said.

**_"We'll have practice tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and also before the gig."_**

"Okay, I'll call Regina and tell her of the change." Emma said and after exchanging quick goodbyes with Ruby, she hung up.

"Hey kid!" Emma said with a smile, hoisting Henry up and sitting him on her hip, "How'd you sleep?" the blonde mother asked. Henry just nodded before yawning and burying his face in his mother's neck. Emma chuckled at her son before saying goodbye to her roommate, David had arrived during Emma's conversation with Ruby and had packed everything into the car. Emma shut the door before finding Regina in her contact list and pressing the call button.

**_"Regina Mills."_**the brunette answered. "Regina! Hi. Ummm... we have to change our practice times. We have to rehearse this whole week, starting tomorrow..." Emma said. **_"Why? What happened?"_** Regina asked.

"Because we just found out that Tinkerbell Green, a very well-known talent scout is going to be there. We really want to land a record deal, so our best chance is if we practice like crazy."

**_"I highly doubt that we won't get the record deal... I have discovered recently that my mother used to work closely with Mis Green. I have not met her personally but if what my mother used to say about her, she is not that hard to impress."_**

"Really? Wow. Okay, so are you going to come to rehearsals tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, Saturday as well maybe, if we feel we need to?"

**_"Yes, I will be there."_**

"Okay, awesome. Well... I'll see you tomorrow then."

**_"It seems you will. Until tomorrow then... Emma..."_**Regina said before hanging up. Emma smiled, she loved the way her name rolled off Regina tongue and out her plump, red lips. "Who was dat?" Henry asked, now very much awake. Emma put him down when he started fidgeting, "That was Regina. Remember her?" the blonde asked. "Yes, the pwetty lady. She liked your story very much." Henry said with a smile. "Yes she did didn't she?" Emma said with a smile.

Henry giggled when he saw the look on his mother's face, not knowing that she was thinking of her's and Regina's kiss. "You look silly Momma!" Henry giggled. Emma snapped out of her thoughts before dropping into a crouching position, "I don't look silly... You do..." Emma said with a smile. Henry squealed before running away laughing. Emma gave chase.

After twenty minutes of chasing after her son, Emma was exhausted. She plopped onto the couch, chest heaving. Henry came up to his mother, also breathing heavily but still seemed to have boatloads of energy. "Momma?" Henry asked, poking his mother's cheek. "Yeah kid?" Emma asked, pretending to try bite her son's finger when he poked her cheek again. The small brunette giggled in delight, "You supposed to be chasing me." he stated. "Henry... Momma's tired, she doesn't have as much energy as you. Come lie by Momma and we can watch a movie. You can pick it." Emma said. Henry grinned before rushing to the DVD rack that stood next to the T.V. Emma switched the T.V on, "You want to order some pizza kid?" she asked her son, who just nodded vigorously, his gaze never leaving the DVD's.

Whilst she waited for her son to make a decision she fetched her phone lying on the kitchen counter, she ordered a large margarita pizza for themselves before going to see if her son had made a decision. "Chosen one yet?" the blonde asked. "Yes! Dis one!" Henry said and went all Lion King on the DVD box. Emma smiled when he saw he had picked out Despicable Me 2, "Great choice munchkin!" Emma said before taking the box from his hands and putting it into the DVD player.

Henry and his mother lay on the couch. Emma against the back of the couch and Henry wrapped in his mother's arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Emma pressed play on the remote.

When the end credits rolled up on the screen both mother and son were fast asleep, dead to the world.

* * *

Emma woke up the next day, a bad crick in her neck, from sleeping on the couch she realised a few minutes later. She glanced at the clock hanging up in the kitchen, 7:30 it read. "Shi...take mushrooms." Emma said, catching herself just in time, as Henry was waking up. "Henry. Come. We're late for school." Emma said softly, whilst trying to wake the small brunette faster. "Mm-mm... Tired Momma." the four year old moaned. "Come on munchkin. Please! You need to get up." Emma pleaded. Henry just shook his head and buried his face deeper into his mother's shoulder. "Fine. Be that way. If you won't get up, I won't get you a hot chocolate from Granny's after school." Emma threatened. That little threat did it though, as soon as her son heard that he wouldn't get his daily hot chocolate from Granny's he was wide awake. "NOOO! Want hot chocolate! Is up Momma." Henry shouted, jumping off the couch and running to his room to get ready.

"Works every time." Emma chuckled to herself as she too got ready for her job.

Ten minutes later both mother and son were ready and were piling into the blonde's yellow bug. Emma dropped Henry off at the day-care centre, the boy ran off after giving his mother a wet kiss on the cheek. Emma drove to her work which happened to be at Granny's. "Hi Rubes." Emma said as she walked into the small but bustling diner. "Hey Ems. Your tables are waiting." the brunette said, pointing to Emma's usual tables. Emma grabbed her waiters tray, notepad and pen before starting her rounds in the diner.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's. May I take your order?" Emma said with a smile. "Yeah, may I have today's special breakfast." the customer said from behind their menu. Emma knew that voice, "Regina?" the blonde asked. the menu was lowered, revealing the beautiful face of the brunette that the blonde hadn't stropped thinking about. "Emma? You? You work here?" Regina asked. "Yeah, I do. Pays the bills." Emma said with a smile. Regina returned it with a smile of her own. "Emma! Ruby! Stop gossiping and get back to work!" Granny shouted from the kitchen. Emma chuckled, "The special then?" she asked. Regina smiled, "Yes please." the brunette said, handing her menu to Emma. "Anything to drink?" the blonde asked. "Coffee, thank you." the brunette said. Emma smiled before going to place Regina's order.

She made three round before she stopped by Regina again, this time to give the brunette her breakfast and coffee. She made another four rounds before going to give Regina the check. "So... I'll see you later at practice?" Emma asked when she gave the brunette the check. Regina wrote something down before digging in her purse to get the money, deliberately not answering the blonde's question until she had given the blonde the money and a generous tip. "You can count on it Miss Swan." Regina said huskily before giving the blonde a kiss. This earned a few whistles from Ruby and other regular customers but earned a shout from Granny, "Emma! I don't pay you to stand around kissing the customers!" Emma chuckled at this before pulling away. "Gotta get back to work, but okay I'll see you later." Emma said with a smile. Regina smiled back before sashaying out the diner, exactly like she did after her audition, throwing a wink and a smirk over her shoulder at the chuckling blonde.

Ruby passed by Emma, making a whipping noise and making a movement like her cracking a whip, Emma laughed before pushing Ruby away playfully and continuing with her work.

* * *

At the end of their shift at five, Ruby and Emma rushed out the diner. Emma jumped into her bug and Ruby into her red sports car. Emma raced to the day-care, picked Henry up then raced to Belle and Ruby's house. Ruby's car was parked outside as well as a Mercedes Benz, which she assumed was Regina's. "C'mon Henry, we're gonna practice and you're gonna tell us what you think." Emma said as she quickly unbuckled him from his car seat and they walked into the house together.

Ruby and Belle had already finished tuning their guitars when Emma walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late." Emma said. She sat down at her drums and waited until everyone was ready to start. "Okay let's start off with 'Can We Dance?'" Ruby said. Ruby started singing as Regina played on the keyboard.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have._

Emma started tapping softly on the drums.

_I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

The blonde started playing louder on the drums. Ruby and Belle strummed on their guitars and Ruby carried on singing.

_Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
__And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.  
__You know that I mean well,  
My hands were meant for somewhere else.  
__Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies  
_

_Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
Should I go, should I stay?  
Just can't let her slip away._

Regina had paused in playing the keyboard but jumped straight back in during the chorus.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

Emma looked at Regina and gave her a smile, the brunette smiled back. Belle and Ruby were standing next to each other, strumming on their guitars and looking into each other's eyes.

_I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.  
You know I need you, girl,  
My heart's not made for someone else.  
So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.  
Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,  
Should I stay? Should I go?  
It just can lead back to her door._

Belle and Ruby were now as close as can be and they were both playing with their eyes closed. _'God I love this!' _Emma thought to herself as she played her heart out.

_ I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance? _

Emma looked at Regina as Ruby sang the next verse. the blonde mouthed along to them, with a smirk on her face, hoping she'd get the message.

_ I've been a bad, bad _girl  
_ Whispering rude things in her ear,  
Please say she'll break,  
Please say she'll change  
Her mind and bring me back to her place. _

Regina smirked back at the grinning blonde, winking seductively at her. Emma laughed before she stopped playing on her drums as Ruby, Belle and Regina stopped playing on their instruments.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have._

Emma started up her drumming again. As Ruby, Belle and Regina also started playing their instruments too.

_I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?  
_

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you, But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
__That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

Ruby played the last chord and let it fade out. Henry jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and clapped enthusiastically. Emma stood and her and Ruby gave mock bows, making the small brunette laugh in delight. Regina walked over to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. Emma stood up straight and smiled at the brunette. "Don't think I don't know what you meant when you were looking at me earlier. I understand perfectly, but not yet." Regina whispered in Emma's ear. Emma pouted slightly at this put then grinned as an idea popped into her head. Bending down and holding Regina around the legs, Emma hoisted her up and spun her around. The brunette screamed in surprise as she was lifted off the ground but then laughed as she was placed back on the ground. Regina leaned forward to place a kiss upon Emma's lips but was interrupted when a small body pushed between them. "Me, Momma! Me!" Henry shouted, grinning all the while. Emma complied, she picked her son up and spun him around making the small boy squeal in delight. Emma showered kisses all over his face after they stopped spinning. The little boy just laughed and giggled some more. The four women laughed along with the small brunette. This was Emma's family.

* * *

**A/N: And there is the fourth chapter. I only saw after writing this... 44 followers?! *dances* thank you! Okay so I see I have also 12 reviews. So for the 20th reviewer I will write them a prompt (Has to be SwanQueen related or OUAT related). I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope sooner rather than later. Please leave a review, reviews are love and it makes me update faster. Happy Valentine's day to you all if I don't update until Friday. Until next time wonderful readers and possible reviewers :) I updated this to change it up a bit as I did not notice I used Hook twice in this story *facepalm* this is what happens when you write it in a rush, anyways I've changed it and thanks to drgonlance36 for pointing it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update and I think you all saw that I updated the last chapter. Well for those who didn't I've changed the talent scout to 'Tinkerbell Green' I was shown the little oopsie I did by drgonlance36 so thanks for that. Okay where were we? Right they had just finished rehearsing another song. Well there is going to be a short time jump to the day of the gig. Everyone ready? Here we go *switches time machine on and drags all of you with into the future* WOW FLYING CARS! Kidding! Okay enough time travel and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! (and no more time travelling!)**

* * *

_ Regina leaned forward to place a kiss upon Emma's lips but was interrupted when a small body pushed between them. "Me, Momma! Me!" Henry shouted, grinning all the while. Emma complied, she picked her son up and spun him around making the small boy squeal in delight. Emma showered kisses all over his face after they stopped spinning. The little boy just laughed and giggled some more. The four women laughed along with the small brunette. This was Emma's family._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Emma cussed when she saw Tinkerbell Green sitting in the front row. The blonde's nerves were racing through her at a rapid pace. She didn't know how the other three were able to keep so calm when this show could make or break them. Ruby and Belle were sitting calmly on the couch backstage and Regina was sitting on a stool, eyes closed. She looked between the three of them and compared their outfits to each others and hers. Ruby looked like a rockstar, with her trademark red highlights, a red button down top, tight black jeans and red stiletto heels. Belle was the complete opposite in a plain light blue dress and black pumps with her hair having a subtle wave in it. Regina on the other hand, Emma was blown away when she laid eyes on the brunette. Wearing a tight black leather dress with a plunging neckline and ending just below her ass, and black fuck-me heels, Regina was drop-dead-gorgeous. Emma felt plain next to the brunette with tight skinny jeans, a white tank top and her favourite red leather jacket, her hair a mess of curls.

The announcer introduced them, snapping Emma out of her thought. They played often at this bar and the usual patrons loved them and they also attracted new customers to the bar which kept the owner happy. When the patrons heard their name the bar exploded into a riot. "Once! Once! Once!" was chanted by the audience as they waited for them to appear on stage. Ruby, Belle and Regina walked out onto the stage followed closely by Emma. They waved and smiled as the cheering grew louder. They picked up their instruments or stood or sat down behind them.

Ruby started strumming on her guitar and the bar erupted into more cheers as they recognised the beginning of their song 'Love Don't Die' Ruby smiled as she started to sing.

_"If I know one thing, that's true  
It ain't what you say, it's what you do  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I listen when you do_

_A thousand years go by_  
_But love don't die"_

Emma started tapping on the drums whilst Belle and Regina played simple chords. After a few chords Emma started banging on her drums, flipping her hair out of her eyes when it fell into her face, she flashed a smile at Regina when she glanced over, it was quickly returned. Ruby kept on singing.

_ "If I know one thing, that's true  
It's that I'm never leaving you  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I lose it when you do_

_Don't let them tell no lie  
Love don't die"_

The audience exploded when the chorus came.

_"No matter where we go__  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die"_

Regina sang back up to Ruby and the cheering got even louder.

_If there is one thing, that's true  
It's not what I say, it's what I do  
And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
So just listen to what I do_

_A thousand years go by_  
_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_And even if they try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die"_

There was a small break, Emma just beat the same beat into the drums and Ruby kept strumming the guitar. The whole band was smiling as their audience joined in.

_"She can break it up  
She can burn it down  
You can box it in  
Bury it in the ground  
You can close it off  
And turn it away  
Try to keep it down,  
Six feet in the ground_

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_And even if they try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
_Or even if we don't_  
_I'd like to watch them try_  
_They'll never take my body from your side_  
_Love don't die"_

They played the ending of the song and the audience erupted into cheers. "How's everybody doing tonight?" Ruby shouted into the mic to try and be heard over the noise. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "So guys, I'd like you to meet our newest member Regina! Show her some love!" Ruby said and smiled. Emma cheered along with them and winked at the blushing brunette, who wasn't used to this much attention. Emma laughed when Regina blushed deeper before she waved and smiled at the crowd. "Once! Once! Once!" the crowd shouted. "Okay this one's called 'Breath of Life'." Ruby said and the crown erupted into cheers.

Emma and Ruby started with the intro. Ruby sang and Regina joined in.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

Regina played on the keyboard whilst Emma, Belle and Ruby stopped playing their instruments.

_ "I was looking for a breath of a life  
For a little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh"_

Emma banged a quick beat on her drums before she stopped and Ruby carried on singing._  
_

_"__To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

Emma repeated the beat, not stopping. Ruby and Belle joined in with their guitars and Regina kept on playing.

_"But I needed one more touch_  
_Another taste of heavenly rush_  
_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh  
_  
_And I needed one more touch_  
_Another taste of divine rush_  
_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh"_

Regina sang back up along with Ruby, smiling the whole time. She was enjoying this.

_"Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_  
_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

_And the fever began to spread_  
_From my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_  
_It was a chorus so sublime_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh_

_I was looking for a breath of a life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

Emma smiled as the crowd started cheering after their silence.

_"To get a dream of life again_  
_A little vision of the sun in the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

Emma played on her drums and Regina played on the keyboard. Performing the short instrumental. Whilst the crowd clapped along to the beat. Ruby started singing again as she and Belle added their guitars back into the song.

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_It's a harder way and it's come to claim her_  
_And I always say, we should be together_  
_And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here_  
_And if you are gone, I will not belong here (belong, belong, belong)_

_And I started to hear it again_  
_But this time it wasn't the end_  
_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_  
_For the devil to dance again_  
_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh"_

Ruby and Belle ceased their strumming until only Emma and Regina were playing. Emma flashed another smile at the brunette when she glanced her way, before flipping her hair our of her face again.

_"I was looking for the breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

Emma tapped her cymbals softly and ended the song with a quick bang on her drums that they hadn't practiced. The crowd erupted into cheers after a short, stunned silence. The band members all took a quick bow before performing a few covers of songs.

They stopped to take a break before they had to play again in an hour. During this time Tinkerbell Green came to them backstage. "I'm impressed. It's not often you see many bands having a reaction to original work like that." the talent scout said, with what Emma assumed to be an New Zealander accent but she couldn't be sure,when she walked up to them. "Thanks. We play here often and the owner likes us because we attract new customers. We love it because of the atmosphere. The crowd is awesome." Ruby said as she walked up to introduce the band, "I'm Ruby Lucas and this is Once." she said as she sweeped her arm across the room.

"Might I know who you all are individually?" the curly haired blonde talent scout asked. Belle got up and extended her arm, "Hi, I'm Belle French." the bass guitarist said, her accent sounding very similar to Tinkerbell's. "Australian. Nice to see I'm not the only one without an American accent in this room." Tinkerbell said with a smile. Belle just smiled in reply before stepping back to allow Emma and Regina to introduce themselves. "Emma Swan." the drummer said as she shook the talent scouts hand. "Regina Mills." the brunette said, shaking her hand whilst a flicker of recognition of her surname crossed Tinkerbell's face. "Mills? Are you in any way related to Cora Mills?" she asked. "Yes, I'm her daughter." Regina replied. Recognition flashed across the talent scouts face fully before she smiled, "I see it now." she said. Regina gave the curly haired blonde a tight-lipped smile before she walked over to where Emma was sitting.

Emma accepted Regina onto her lap fully as the brunette asked silently. Regina smiled inwardly as she saw Tinkerbell's eyes widen comically. "So I think you guys were pretty good. I'd like to meet you guys again soon and we could talk about probably getting you a demo. After that it's up to you." Tinkerbell said, handing a card to Ruby who took it eagerly. With a wave goodbye Tinkerbell Green was gone. Ruby turned around a huge grin on her face before she started cheering and jumping around. Emma laughed before she joined Ruby in her cheering but not in the jumping as her lap was currently occupied by a smiling Regina. "Guys! We're gonna get a demo... maybe... Yeesss!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile. "Indeed." Regina said with a smile. As Ruby was about to celebrate some more they were called up to the stage. They started towards the stage as one. Emma held Regina back before they went on stage, "Yes?" the brunette asked. "Go out with me tomorrow?" the blonde said with a sheepish smile. "Of course." the brunette replied with a smile which was quickly smothered with a kiss that was quickly reciprocated. Ruby whistled from on-stage whilst the announcer pulled back the curtain separating backstage from the crowds' eyes. Whistles and cheers went up in the bar as they saw the drummer and keyboardist kissing.

Emma and Regina didn't notice all the attention they were getting, Emma's hands around Regina's waist and Regina's fingers tangled in Emma's blonde curls. It was as if the world ceased to exist in that moment and it was just them. It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was a great change from my other story that I'm writing which I ended a recent chapter on a very sad note. Okay please leave me a review, they are like crack I can't get enough and I am addicted to them. Thanks and until next update lovely readers. Almost forgot, the songs used in this chapter and in the last one are _'Can we dance?' _ by _The Vamps, 'Love don't die' _by _The Fray _ and _'Breath of Life' by __Florence and the machine _I suggest you go check out these songs they are really good. The date is going to be in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry. *Kneels on ground and clasps hands* please forgive me for this late update. Who knew Grade 10 could be so difficult. These teachers give us homework like its going out of fashion. Okay so I said the date was in this chapter yes? Okay... Let's go spy on our leading ladies' date shall we? *James Bond music plays in the background* XD I think I need help XD haha.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Emma and Regina didn't notice all the attention they were getting, Emma's hands around Regina's waist and Regina's fingers tangled in Emma's blonde curls. It was as if the world ceased to exist in that moment and it was just them. It was absolutely perfect._

The blonde bit her lip nervously as she walked out of her bathroom. "How do I look kid? Do I look okay?" she asked her four year old son sitting on her bed, currently engrossed in one of his many fairy-tale books. Henry's jaw dropped when he saw his mother walk out the bathroom. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress, black heels and her hair fell in soft curls around her face. "Wow Momma! You look so pretty!" the small brunette said, completely forgetting his book and rushing over to his mother. He held up his arms, wanting to be picked up. Emma complied and sat her son on her hip, the little four year old immediately stretched out his hand and touched on of the blonde curls, "Momma your hair is so curly. It so soft." the brunette said.

Emma smiled and kissed her son on his cheek, the four year old pulled a face and wiped his face, "Gwoss Momma! My face awl wet now." he complained. His blonde mother chuckled at his expression. The doorbell rang, interrupting the cute moment between mother and son. "Momma down pwease." Henry said, kicking his legs. Emma set him down, before his feet even touched the ground he was running off the see who was at the door. "Henry slow down!" Emma called after him before she followed him to the door.

"AUNTY RUBES! AUNTY BELLE!" Henry shouted when he saw who was at the door. "HENRY!" Ruby shouted back at him with just as much enthusiasm. The little brunette then jumped up into Ruby's arms giggling all the time. Emma just stood back and watched all of this with a smile on her face. Ruby and Belle then caught sight of their best friend, as Henry did a few minutes before, both of their jaws dropped. "Momma's pretty hey?" Henry says excitedly. All the other two brunettes can do is nod in agreement, as they only ever saw the blonde in her jeans, tank top and leather jacket, never had they seen her in a dress. Emma laughed at their expressions, "Guys come on! It's still me." she said.

Ruby walked forward, Henry in her arms, she shook her head, "Who are you and what have you done with my jeans and jacket wearing best friend?" Emma laughed in answer. "No seriously. Where's Emma?" Ruby said, her face straight.

Henry laughed, "Aunty Rubes! It is Momma! Can't you see?" he said in between giggles.

Ruby squinted her eyes, playing along, "Wait, wait. Now I see it!" she said out loud before pulling her tongue out childishly at Emma who was playfully glaring at her."

"Haham very funny Rubes." Emma said before glancing at the clock, "Shi...take mushrooms I'm gonna be late. Okay you guys know how to take care of him and please Rubes don't let him con you into staying up late." Emma said, "Belle can you make sure that Ruby doesn't fall for the puppy eyes?" Belle nodded with a smile, "Thanks guys, I'll see you guys later." the blonde said before grabbing her purse and running out the door.

"Stay out as late as you want. Actually stay out late." Ruby shouted after the blonde, "That gives us more time to play and... _stay up late_." the brunette told the young boy in her arms, who smiled and cheered.

* * *

Five minutes later Emma pulled up outside Regina's, house would be an understatement, mansion was the right word to use for this building. "Shitshitshit! Stupid idiot!" Emma said, when she realised she forgot the roses in the kitchen. Emma sighed at her forgetfulness before she shook her head and gave herself a quick pep talk as she walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and didn't have to wait very long for the keyboardist to answer. Emma's jaw hit the ground when she saw what Regina was wearing. Emma was blown away, the brunette looked beautiful, classy, elegant, every word that was similar to those three and then some. She wore a dress that wasn't quite white but not quite cream, off-white maybe? Emma didn't know. It clung to the top half of her body, before flaring out at curvy hips, to stop just above the knee. With a small black belt tied around her waist and black six-inch heels, Regina looked breath-taking. Her make-up wasn't soft but not heavy, with her lips painted a natural looking pink shade.

"Wow." was all Emma could say. Regina smiled before turning, grabbing her purse and locking the door. Putting her finger under Emma's chin she gently pushed it closed with a chuckle, "You'll catch flies dear." she whispered before brushing past her to walk towards the 'Yellow Death trap' as she liked to call it. Emma rushed after her, opening the passenger door to allow Regina to get in. Emma walked around quickly and got in after the brunette.

Before she started the car she looked at the brunette, "You look beautiful tonight." she said with a smile, which the keyboardist returned.

"As do you. I thought you were going to arrive in your usual jeans and leather jacket." Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma put her hand to her chest and acted hurt, "Why I'll let you know that I had to buy a dress for this." which was a lie but Regina knew it was when the blonde smiled afterwards. "But seriously, you thought I'd wear that for our date?" the drummer asked seriously. Regina smiled before shaking her head, no. Emma smiled before leaning over to give the brunette a chaste peck on the lips and starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as Emma pulled out of her the driveway.

"Well if you don't mind taking a bit of a drive I know of this great little Italian restaurant, just outside of town." Emma said glancing quickly at Regina, who was gazing at the blonde.

"I don't mind." the brunette said, a smile gracing her face for the umpteenth time that day. Emma smiled back before she drove out of the small town she called home.

For the first ten minutes there was silence, not uncomfortable or awkward silence, but rather comfortable and giddy silence. It was a heady mixture of the two and Emma couldn't help but smile constantly. Regina too was excited but she managed to suppress it a bit. Halfway through the drive Regina spoke up. "How did you, Ruby and Belle come up with the idea of forming a band?" the brunette asked.

"Now that's a long story. It actually started out as a bet between Ruby and some guy she used to date, he was in a band at the time. Basically he bet that Ruby wouldn't have been able to win a battle of the bands our school held every year. Ruby being Ruby, bet that she could beat his band. The terms were if she won they would break up, Ruby was actually cheating on the guy with Belle at the time, and if he won she'd, you know, give it to him whenever."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uhhh... Dammit, she'd have sex with him whenever he wanted it. Stupid on Ruby's part if she had lost, that guy was a real perv and was constantly horny, it was really gross actually 'cause he hit on every girl, me included. Anyway, that's besides the point. So those were the terms. Ruby, Belle and I had been friends for quite a long time, so we were her first choice to be in a band with her, that _and_ we could play a variety of instruments. We practiced everyday and wrote songs together. It was like that until the day of the battle. We were the last band up and the perv's band was before us and I have to admit they were good. We went on and people started laughing when Belle walked on with her bass guitar in her hands, she constantly had her nose in a book, still does, so no one thought she could actually play well. Same happened for Ruby and I when we walked on, her with her guitar and me with my drum sticks. Everyone shut up once we started playing though, we showed them that we weren't what they saw us as. We won the battle and Ruby won the bet. After that we decided to keep the band going. Haven't regretted a thing." Emma said.

"So what started off as a bet turned into this... band?" Regina asked looking at Emma as they stopped outside a building. Emma nodded with a smile, "Yeah." she said before she got out. She quickly ran to the brunette's side of the car to open her door, "It's nice to see chivalry still survives." Regina said, taking Emma's outstretched hand as she got out.

Emma held her arm out, "Shall we m'lady?" the blonde said with a playful smile on her face. Regina played along and took the offered arm, "Thank you, fair lady." she said a playful smile on her face too. With that they walked into the building.

They stopped just inside the door where a woman was standing behind a counter with an open book in front of her. "Name?" the woman asked without looking up at them. "Just tell Kat that Emma Swan is here." the blonde told the woman. She looked up, "Emma? Emma Swan? You? You're the great Emma Swan?" the woman said. Emma frowned, confused as to what was going on. Regina looked at Emma questioningly, Emma answered with a shrug. "Can you just tell Kat I'm here." the blonde said. The woman nodded before walking off to find Kat.

"Who's Kat?" Regina asked. Emma looked at Regina, astounded, "Are you jealous? Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said, lifting her head high and putting on a neutral mask.

"You are! You're jealous! Ha, I made Regina Mills jealous." Emma said proudly.

"I am not jealous, simply curious."

"Okay whatever you say, but just to be clear, Kat is one of my friends, we met when I was passed around from house to house in the system, she's like my sister." Emma said, "Anyways, I only have eyes for you tonight." she continued, taking the brunette's hand and placing a soft kiss on it, holding her chocolate eyes the whole time.

"Emma?" a woman's voice said, close to the drummer and keyboardist. Emma tore her eyes away from Regina's to look for Kat's familiar voice. She found the source, Kat was standing just outside the archway leading into the actual restaurant, her curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail and her white chefs shirt littered with food stains. "Kat!" Emma said before walking to the other brunette to give her a hug, "How you been?" she asked after she pulled away.

"I should be asking _you _that question. But first are you going to introduce me to this gorgeous woman you're here with?"

"Kat this is Regina Mills. Regina this is Kat." Emma said, gesturing between the two. Regina held out her hand to shake but Kat pulled her in for a hug, she'd always been like that, since the day Emma first met her. "So what brings you here?" Kat asked when she stepped out of Regina's space.

"We came here to eat, I heard from someone that this is the best Italian restaurant for miles around." Emma said with a smile.

"Really? Did this person happen to have wild blonde hair and a four year old son?" Kat asked teasingly.

"YES! Oh my word! How'd you know?!" Emma said back with a laugh.

"Just a guess. So you guys want a table?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Emma smiled.

"This way then." Kat said, taking two menu's and leading them to a table with a reservation sign on it. She took it off, "If they're late they lose their table." she said when Emma raised an eyebrow.

Emma pulled out Regina's chair and waited for her to sit down before pushing it in behind her. She took her seat soon afterwards. Kat gave them their menu's, "Welcome to Al Firenze. I'll be sending you my best bottle of wine, on me." she said before walking away, her place being taken by a waiter. They opened their menu's, Emma glancing at it for a second before ordering the al fredo. Regina took a bit more time, "What do you recommend?" she asked. The waiter rattled off a few of the dishes her thought were good. Regina took this all in, "I'll have your-"

"Don't order a salad." Emma interrupted. The brunette promptly closed her mouth, "How'd you know?" she then asked.

"You ordered a salad when you ate at Granny's." Emma said, as if this was reason enough.

Regina looked at the menu again before ordering the Langoustine pasta. Emma looked satisfied that she didn't order salad. The waiter took their menu's and walked away, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of wine. After pouring out glasses for the two women he walked away once more.

Regina and Emma talked about everything, there was never a lull in the conversation save for when they just stared at each other before their food came, snapping them both out of their trance. They ate their food, Regina moaning when she took her first bite and Emma laughing at how the brunette tucked in with gusto after that. They finished their meals and sat and spoke again. Unfortunately Kat didn't serve dessert. Emma paid for their meals and they left.

Emma decided to take Regina to her favourite spot near the restaurant. It wasn't much, just an open field filled with closed flowers and a solitary weeping willow in the middle of the field. Kicking off her shoes and urging Regina to do the same, she took her hand and led her to the willow. Emma had a blanket with her and laid it on the ground before taking a seat on it. Regina sat next to the blonde, trying to look as ladylike as possible. "Relax." Emma said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. Regina's shoulders dropped and the woman relaxed. Emma smiled silently to herself before lying down on on the blanket. Regina soon followed at the blonde's assistance. They just stared up into the tree and into the patches of sky they could see through the branches, both of them never wanting this moment to ever end.

* * *

**A/N: And? I've decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, as it was becoming a bit too long and what I have planned to happen next requires its own chapter. The restaurant I used does in fact exist but not in America. As for the owner, they're not called Kat, I should know the person who owns it is a family friend. Anyways... until the next chapter? Yes, until the next chapter. :)**


End file.
